


Scobberlotcher

by AllegedlyAnonymous



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (in the beginning), Alcohol, Black Hat isn't nice, Comedy, Demencia and 5.0.5 are only mentioned, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Flug has a deep rooted obsession with Black Hat, Flug isn't a total mess, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, probably not canon, toxic relationship turning a bit less toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAnonymous/pseuds/AllegedlyAnonymous
Summary: Doctor Flug Slys is a genius multi-degree scientist with one goal in life: getting hired by Black Hat Organization. To everyone's surprise, he actually succeeds. Somehow, the job proves to be everything and nothing like Flug expected it to be. Chaos ensues.





	Scobberlotcher

Flug had always envied Black Hat, in a way. He admired the class with which he spread entropy, like a collected chaos. How he could coax respect out of psychopaths with the quirk of a brow, as if though it were the easiest thing in the world.  
Flug often pondered just what about him made him seem so... Intimidating. Untouchable.  
Even evildoers, defiants of all that was moral, did not dare doubt his dominance.  
Deep down though, Flug knew.

Manifested, created from the shadowy depths of the mind, Black Hat was the root of all evil. He was a god walking amongst mortals.  
He was the deity of villains, his body the image of the devil come to life. All that was left for him to do, was claim the position handed to him on a silver platter. And that, he did.  
He became the idol everyone craved. They would crawl to him on their knees like pathetic deplorable worms and plea for his blessing wherever he went.  
More than he was flesh, Black Hat was legend. Words, written on paper. His power, orchestrated by the reputation of what he'd do if you didn't follow orders. And they, like mindless sheep, bowed to his every whim. Desperate for a leader.  
Flug wasn't any different.  
Like them, Flug worshiped him. He was like a heretic following his perverse fantasies.  
That is why more than wanting to take his place, he wished to serve him .  
Black Hat hadn't always been a seller, far from it. His fieldwork- like everything else about him- was superior. Every hero trembled when they heard his name. Truly, it was the golden age of all evil.  
It was also regrettably a truly _boring_ time.  
When even the heroes lost all hope winning against him, villainy in turn lost its thrill.  
If no one came to stop them, who'd witness their masterplan unfold?  
When the number of active heroes began to dwindle, so did the amount of villains. It was much like in nature: if prey died out, so did the predator. Black Hat noticed this and chose to take a step back. He recognized that his hypercompetence had tipped the scale too far in evil`s favor. By selling merchandise he could swindle people in a more... traditional manner.  
When Flug heard that Black Hat had set up a corporation and was looking for employees, he'd been ecstatic. Who could deny a multi-degree science major with an IQ over 165 with part-time inventor interests a spot in their organization?

Black Hat, apparently.

Instead of being hired, he was tricked into applying for Black Hat`s school: "Universidad de la maldad y el crimen". Should have seen it coming. Bested, he chose to major as what he already was: a mad scientist. He totally aced that course by the way. Top of the class, by a landslide. Sabotaging his classmate`s projects may have had something to do with that.  
Despite passing with flying colors in the end, it was undeniably the _worst_ three years of his life. Considering his past, that was a grand statement. But, it was all worth it. In the end, Black Hat hired him. Even if the cause was Black Hat projectile vomiting acidic slime into his previous scientist's face. Finally, he'd achieved his lifelong goal.  
The first few months, Flug would describe as a game of chess. Each move Flug made was calculated and precise. He would listen to Black Hat`s pitches and execute them to his best efforts. Striving to be seen as Black Hat`s equal. Black Hat however, was not a fair player. As much as he tried, Black Hat would always find a way to criticise his work. Too slow, too flashy, too little. His worst idea was making that bear. Black Hat had almost bashed his head in at the big reveal.  
He'd slowly began to realize with what figurines they'd been playing.  
He was the pawn, while Black Hat was the king. Continuing the way they were, the game would be endless. Someone had to give up and in the end it was Flug. He accepted his role as the underling, as much as he wished to be in the spotlight.  
With time, the routine changed. Black Hat became more tolerable of him, allowed some free time and even threw him a bone or two. A backhanded compliment, or a pat on the shoulder. Just little things, but they meant everything to him. Flug began seeing Black Hat in a different light. At one point, Black Hat became more then his idol.  
The first time he caught himself gawking at Black Hat while shooting, he'd been horrified. Flug had known he liked men for a while, but he wasn't that desperate! Black Hat was a literal monster, an abomination the world spit out because it couldn't digest the layers of evil that made up his being. It was wrong on so many levels to lust after a creature that twisted, that immoral. Yet, something about that man drew him in like a moth to a flame.  
So, he locked those desires into the deepest, darkest crevices of his mind. Hopefully, never to be seen again.  
When Dementia joined their little organization, Flug’s hopes for divine redemption sparked to life. She might just be more into Black Hat than he was and Black Hat might just take the bait.  


Spoiler: he didn't.

Instead, he developed a commendable hatred for the girl. Something they happened to have in common and something which she completely disregarded.  
But, she was useful, so she stayed. And Flug was left popping boners whenever Black Hat did as much as graze past him. Occasionally, he'd see Black Hat watching him work in the lab from the corner of his eye. Those moments were absolutely nerve-wrecking, fumbling with his tools more then usual.  
One day, he came in to ask how he was doing and tell him to hurry up. As pathetic as it sounds, Flug was happy with the small interaction. Subsequently, Black Hat made it a habit to visit him at the 00.00 mark. It only took a few visits for these to turn rather casual. Not to mention Black Hat had been first to engage conversation.  
"Ugh. I had a terrible client today. But he has money so I have to appease that fucker.", Black Hat sneered, already in his sleeping gown.  
He leaned onto Flug`s desk, crossing his legs as he sipped his acid drink. In shock, Flug nearly dropped his project.  
"Wha-w-... What did he do?" Flug asked eventually.  
This sentence cued Black Hat to go off on a two hour tangent why this particular client could go fuck himself.  
Afterwards, their meetings just became Black Hat talking about himself while Flug asked questions. Something both of them came to enjoy. In one of their conversations, the subject of a villain convention came up. To Flug`s surprise, Black Hat absentmindedly invited Flug to go with him.  
"R-really? Why?", Flug pried, unsure if the proposal was sarcastic or not. The look Black Hat gave him in response made Flug cower in his seat. Despite this, Black Hat decided to sate his curiosity. " _Because_ ", Black Hat enunciated, "I need someone to manage my agenda while I`m there. Besides myself, you're the person I trust doing that correctly." Black Hat explained. Flug narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He shifted so their gazes met. "I can also throw you at people who try to steal my hat.", Black Hat added.  


Ah. There it was. Flug could've guessed.

"Okay sir.", Flug spoke in the most monotone voice he could muster.  
Black Hat barked laughter, slapping his knee. "You should have seen your face! No really, take some bombs with you, those people are persistent." Black Hat insisted, pointing a finger at him.  
So, Flug ended up becoming Black Hat`s plus one. His boss even bought him a fitted suit for the occasion. It looked gorgeous and he was in awe the first time he put it on. It complimented his curves while concealing his scrawny appearance.  
For the first time in his life he looked elegant and Black Hat seemed to be smugly aware of this. He didn't know where Black Hat got his measurements from, but at this point he was too afraid to ask. Thankfully, Black Hat let him keep his bag on. It was as much part of his villain persona as Black Hat's hat was and his boss seemed to realize that. The convention itself was actually... boring. He started to think Black Hat actually brought him along as a form of entertainment. He'd introduce Flug to other villains and leave them to discuss business while he downed who-knows-how-many whiskey glasses from the sidelines. 

As revenge, Flug would leave Black Hat to be harassed by his fans, only interfering when things got serious. Like someone running off with his hat. Black Hat really wasn't kidding about that.  
Flug decided to call it a day when Black Hat started slurring his words. He politely excused himself in front of the other villains, before wrapping an arm around Black Hat's waist to lead him to their room. The man gave a grumble of protest but let himself be dragged along by his employee. "Y'know", Black Hat babbled while they shuffled along the halls, "This is the most fun I've had at a con for a while." He hiccuped. "Congratulations, _scobberlotcher_.", he mocked, giving Flug a pat on the back that left him gasping for air. It made Black Hat scoff.  
The rest of the way they walked in silence, to Flug`s relief. He fiddled with the keys for a bit, struggling to get the door open until it finally made that familiar click. The room Black Hat had rented was nothing special, which made Flug feel more at ease. Two beds, a sink and a shared bathroom. His eyes scanned the chamber in curiosity, letting go of Black Hat. He dragged his finger across the wood of one of the beds, checking the cleanliness. Spotless, just how he liked it. He didn't hear Black Hat come up behind him, so his heart skipped a beat when he felt a claw trace the nape of his neck. A pleasant shiver travelled up his spine, goosebumps forming where Black Hat's hand had been. As fast as it'd come it disappeared, the only proof a dust of red on Flug's cheeks. The scientist held his breath as he looked over his shoulder, clueless to what Black Hat wanted. Rubbing the spot, Flug turned around to face the other. He could hear the echo of his own breathing.

"Why did you-" he uttered, before Black Hat took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Flug yelped, bracing his arms on the other's chest while his knees threatened to buckle below him. He could smell the alcohol in Black Hat's breath, turning his head away while his heart attempted to break through his ribs. "Doctor Flug", Black Hat crooned, nuzzling into his neck.  
Flug let out an involuntary noise, grabbing at the back of his employer's head. "Ha- B-B-lack Hat. Black Hat. This isn't.... You're not, you're drunk… _Black Hat _..." All comprehensible thought left him as soon as Black Hat pressed himself close. He felt his body heat up, riled up by the other's proximity. Black Hat grazed his hands over Flug's thighs, lifting one leg to hook around his torso. "I've been...yearning,", Black Hat whispered huskily, "because of that way you always look at me. That devotion in your eyes I cannot resist."__  
" I can't- we can't, you're drunk..." Flug repeated, shaking his head.  
"I'm still very aware of what I'm doing.", Black Hat reassured. "Do you want me, doctor?"  
Flug`s face was burning up, sweat dripping down his chin. His lips were parted as he drew in short breaths. "...Yes." Flug admitted, shakily.  
Black Hat grinned in triumph, before taking a step back.  
Flug watched as Black Hat began to strip, right in front of him. First came his gloves, followed by his coat and then his vest. It felt like voyeurism when Flug began mentally counting down each button of Black Hat's dress shirt. Until that also, ended up on the floor. Now, all that was left were Black Hat's pants. "Why don't you come unwrap your present?" Black Hat breathed, hooking his thumbs below his waistband. Flug eagerly took him up on that offer, closing the space between them. They stumbled to the bed, Flug pushing Black Hat down onto it and crawling on top of him. The demon shimmied out of his pants, looking up at Flug with blown pupils.  
Black Hat cursed quietly as Flug let his gloved fingertips run over his boss' arousal. Black Hat chased the touch, arching his back up in a silent plea. Flug's hand stilled in response, eyes flicking up to meet Black Hat`s hazy gaze. He could see how Black Hat`s mouth twitched, desire inhibiting his ability to speak. If he could, Flug could guess what he'd say.  
"Hurry up.", he'd hiss in that guttural, raspy voice. He would slightly draw out the syllables, just a bit too long to sound normal. That voice, only that voice, he obeyed without question. He was like a well-trained dog, always returning loyally to his master's side. Even when that meant bearing the marks of punishment. Silently, Flug raised his arm and slowly took off his glove. This, while Black Hat`s dark pupils tracked his every move. It was equally terrifying as it were exhilarating. Flug could feel the vein in his neck pulse. _Carotis communis_ , his mind prompted, used to coping with anxiety by over analyzing his bodily functions. Only this time instead of fear, it was a needy hunger and he was intent on satisfying it. The inventor's now naked hand trailed along Black Hat`s side, drinking in the sensation of his skin. Flug hesitated only slightly before pressing onwards and enveloping Black Hat`s sex once again. He could feel the villain's muscles tense below him in anticipation and a faint hiss reached his ears. It turned Flug on to no end, his lower abdomen coiling as lust clouded his mind. Black Hat's cock twitched in Flug's grasp as he began stroking it roughly, his fingers sliding across the slippery surface of it. Black Hat's breathing stuttered and he threw his head back, a fist coming up to press against his mouth.  
Seeing Black Hat act this way was incredibly erotic, at least to Flug. A being of pure evil, writhing for his pleasure. Dominated and driven to the edge by the hands of it's underling. It was irresistible.  
"Do you like it, _jefecito_?", he whispered almost tauntingly, using his free hand to palm himself through his pants. All Flug got in response was an irritated groan, but he took the freedom to interpret it as a 'yes'.

The moment felt unreal, like a dream. Thinking about it felt like wading through a swamp. Flug couldn't believe Black Hat would actually indulge in his employees fantasies. He reveled in the thought.  
Feeling a coldness envelop his hand suddenly, his eyes darted down. Flug saw that Black Hat's fingers had joined his own, guiding him towards the other's sweet spot. "Here. Press here.", Black Hat commanded, his voice unsteady and breathy. His interest piqued, Flug gently squeezed the spot as if testing it's potential. An embarrassing noise spilled from Black Hat`s lips and he jut his hips forward. Now with more confidence he jerked the other off slowly, squeezing just a little tighter at the weak point each time he went up. Without mistake, every time, Black Hat's left leg would tremble.  
The rhythm of it was entrancing. It was a similar feeling to when he practiced science. Experiments required a sequence of events realized with the utmost precision. When creating, Flug became a tool that had no purpose other then serve it`s goal.  
He got so distracted that he didn't even notice Black Hat cum. That was, until he heard the strangled moan and felt a hot liquid run over his knuckles. It got him standing back at attention instantly. In his pants, mostly.  
It took Black Hat a moment to recollect himself. When he did, he threw Flug a devious grin and pushed himself up from the mattress.  
Flug`s eyes widened. Accommodating to the other, Flug quickly changed his position from straddling the other's legs to sitting in between them. He could hear his heartbeat speeding up, like a drum sounding in his ears.  
He was afraid.  
Black Hat was like a wild animal. Flug could never tell what he was thinking, or what he planned on doing. The villain was always one step ahead of him.  
It was terrifying.  
Black Hat could kill him, right here, right now and nobody would bat an eye. He should really be running for his life. This knowledge excited him, more then it probably should. He knew that, for some reason even with all this power at his fingertips, Black Hat decided to keep him around. Of all people, him.  
Talons dragged over the scientist's back as Black Hat began tracing his spine sensually. Flug could feel their sharpness as Black Hat proceeded to draw a maze of desire on his skin. It snared him in and left him itching for more, unable to find a way out. It felt as if electricity sparked wherever he put his fingers. His mind was torn, stuck between whether he wanted those claws to rip through him or wrap around his dick.  
Flug sheepishly sat there, opposite of his employer, attempting to hide his raging boner. Blackhat laughed at this, amused. He peeled the other's hands away from his crotch, before shamelessly groping the human's butt. "Don't be a prude. Let me return the favor.", he muttered, leaning closer and mouthing at the other's pale neck. Flug flinched at the sudden coldness that Blackhat`s lips brought, though he soon came to enjoy it. The hint of teeth that lingered in every kiss was borderline maddening. "I-I would prefer if you used that mouth somewhere else." Flug sputtered, sexual frustration rearing its ugly head.

Black Hat chuckled darkly. "Oh no, no, you don't want that. You really don`t."  
Despite his words, he switched their positions. Flug was now the one being pushed down into the mattress. His goggles hiked up his face as his head hit the pillow and he quickly pulled them back down. As Black Hat returned in his vision, his body reacted with a small shiver. He didn't think he could ever get used to the sight of his boss, naked.  
"You're so persistently audacious. I can't tell if you're brave, or just really fucking stupid." Black Hat chastised. His leg jolted when Black Hat found his target, roughly grasping it while the human gasped for air. Pleasure shot through Flug as his partner started jacking him off and he clawed at the sheets, seeking something to brace himself on.  


Joining Black Hat organization had truly been his best idea yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the references to the show: the fanfiction.


End file.
